Kermiladdin
's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" ''Cast *Aladdin - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina)'' *''Jasmine - Thumbelina (Thumbelina)'' *''Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) '' *''Magic Carpet - Fievel (An American Tail) '' *''Jafar - Clayton (Tarzan) '' *''Iago - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) '' *''Abu - Anastasia (Anastasia) '' *''Sultan - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado)'' *''Rajah - Alex (Madagascar) '' *''Razoul - Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) '' *''Razoul and his henchmen - Fossas (Madagascar)'' *''Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) '' *''Gazeem the Thief - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me)'' *''Prince Achmed - Simba (The Lion King) '' *''Old Jafar - Boris (Balto) '' *''Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) '' *''Cave of Wonders - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) '' *''Woman at the Window - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) '' *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Megara (Hercules), and Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) '' *'Three Balcony Harem Girls - Pooka (Anastasia), Penny (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), and Faline (Bambi)' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) '' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Bartok (Anastasia) and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures)'' *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) '' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Patou (Rock A Doodle) '' *''Pot Seller - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) '' *''Nut Seller - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) '' *''Necklace Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) '' *''Fish Seller - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent)'' *''Fire Eater - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dogface (A Self Made Mongrel) '' *''Rabbit Genie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *''Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Pagemaster)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Jewel (Rio), Miss Piggy (The Muppets), and Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Sheep Genie - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys Movie)'' *''Camel Abu - SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) '' *''Horse Abu - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Duck Abu - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) '' *''Ostrich Abu - Killer (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) '' *''Turtle Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) '' *''Car Abu - Dim (A Bug's Life) '' *''Old Man Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) '' *''Little Boy Genie - Slightly (Peter Pan) '' *''Fat Man Genie - Ted (The Penguins in a Christmas Caper) '' *''75 Golden Camels - English Soldiers (Pocahontas) '' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bernard (The Rescuers) '' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) '' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) '' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Lady and Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) '' *''Leopard Genie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) '' *''Goat Genie - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) '' *''Harem Genie - Timon Hula (The Lion King) '' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Buster, Francois, Mooch, Sparky, and Ruby (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) '' *''60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo)'' *''Llamas - LIamas (The Emperor's New Groove) '' *''Bears and Lions - Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck (Disney) '' *''Brass Bands - Prince John's Henchman (Robin Hood)'' *''40 Fakirs - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) '' *''Cooks and Bakers - Thumper and Flower (Bambi 2) '' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Monkeys (The Jungle Book 2) '' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) '' *''Super-Spy Genie - Shrek (Shrek) '' *''Teacher Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) '' *''Table Lamp Genie - Flynn Rider (Tangled) '' *''Bee Genie - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) '' *''Submarine Genie - Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) '' *''Band Player Genie - Baloo and King Louie (The Jungle Book)'' *''One of Flamingos - The Bird (A Bug's Life) '' *''Gigantic Genie - Gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) '' *''Rajah as Cub - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) '' *''Toy Abu - Mort (The Penguins of Madagascar) '' *''Snake Jafar - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) '' *''Cheerleader Genies - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Genie Jafar - Wendy (Peter Pan) '' *''Movie Used '' *''Aladdin (1992) '' ''Movies/TV Shows Used *Mulan (1998) '' *''Mulan 2 (2004) '' *''The Black Cauldron (1985) '' *''Tarzan (1999's film) '' *''Ben and Me (1953) '' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986) '' *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)'' *''Thumbelina (1994)'' *''Madagascar (2005) '' *''Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (2008) '' *''Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted (2012) '' *''Merry Madagascar (2009) '' *''Madly Madagascar (2013) '' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982) '' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951) '' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) '' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) '' *''Anastasia (1997) '' *''101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) '' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006) '' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) '' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955) '' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998) '' *''The Road to El Dorado (2000) '' *''Oliver and Company (1988) '' *''Rock A Doodle (1991) '' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959) '' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) '' *''Bartok the Magnificent (1999) '' *''Balto (1995) '' *''Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) '' *''Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004)'' *''An American Tail (1986) '' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) '' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) '' *''Cats Don't Dance (1997) '' *''A Self Made Mongrel (1945)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Pagemaster (1994)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''The Muppets (2011) '' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (1999; TV Series) '' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002)'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) '' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) '' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) '' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) '' *''Ice Age (2002) '' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) '' *''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) '' *''Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) '' *''The Iron Giant (1999)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994) '' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) '' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963) '' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) '' *''Peter Pan (1953) '' *''The Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) '' *''The King and I (1999) '' *''Pocahontas (1995) '' *''The Rescuers (1977) '' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990) '' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) '' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000) '' *''Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Cinderella (1950) '' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003) '' *''Shrek (2001) '' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Tangled (2010) '' *''The Looney Tunes Show (2011; TV Series) '' *''Looney Tunes (1944) '' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) '' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944)'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (2008; TV Series)'' ''Voices:'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof